Cold 2 Warm
by darkcazzievirvues
Summary: Story Set in 2010 in which Carl the Fiar Now Deaceased has a 30 year old Daughter named Anya Victoria Davidson who lives Budarest with her own Home and doesn't live in Rome, The Holy Order and Count Vladislaus Dragulia Alive. Sorry about Changing the Name.
1. Chapter 1

Story Set in 2010 in which Carl the Fiar (Now Deaceased) has a 30 year old Daughter named Anya Victoria Davidson who lives Budarest with her own Home and doesn't live in Rome (The Holy Order).

Count Vladislaus Dracula is Alive who became Alive in 1889, One year after being Killed by Gabriel Van Helsing. Dracula is Alive and looking for Love and He meets Anya with Her Best Friend Hayley Johnson in Bucharest while he Organizing his "All Hallows Eve Ball" with his Kind Growing and also His has his Own Business.

Chapter 1

Anya Davidson was a Doctor in Bucharest and also a Creater of Weapons like Automatic Crossbow and Sliver Stakes dipped in Holy Water. When her Father Carl Died She was left Money with Hundreds Pounds.

Dracula was again Alive and Owned a Business in Bucharest and He looking for Love.

Anya woke up at 8:00 and got up to the Bathroom where She Brushed her Teeth While Brushing her Hair. Anya has Long Dark Brown Curly Hair with Sandish Hightlights from her Father Carl and her Full-Rosy-Red Lips and Toned Ivory Pale Skin with Slender Body which Anya kept Health and Small Nose and Beautiful Light Brown Eyes, Anya looked down at her Breasts which were not Small nor Big there were Fully-Medium with Rosybud Nipples. She then Change into a Pair of Jeans with Laced-Up-Black Knickers and White Shirt with Small lines down Pink with Pushed-Up Black Bra and Black Leather Zipped Jacket and finally Pair of Black High Heels with Long White Socks. Anya hated Getting up in the Morning so Early but She needed to because She Needs to take Her Best Friend Hayley to Work as Hayley is a Secretary working with a Man Named Mr Vladislaus and Hayley asked Her Best Friend Marie to take her to Work because She so Nervous around him and she hoping to Flirt with Him and She in Love to Him but unknown to Her He is not Interested in her.

Hayley went to Work at 8:30 am and Finished at 9:00 pm with Mr Vladislaus working Late.

So Hayley, That Morning was getting Her Brown Blazer on as She had on White Shirt with Laced-Up White Bra Underneath and Brown Skirt reach above her Knees with White Knickers Underneath and Black High Heels, Hayley has Long Wavy Brownish Gold Hair with Emerald Eyes and Small Nose and Thin Pink Lips and Tone Pale Skin with Slender Body Little More Hip and She has Fully Medium/Big Breasts with Pink Nipples. When Anya came in with a Cup of Coffee and some Toast with a Slice of Toast in her Mouth and Hayley smiled at Anya who Smiled back. Marie left to start her Car outside the House and waited in the Car for Hayley while Anya Sipped her Taken Away Coffee.

They Arrived at the Building at 8:30 and as Marie drove off, Hayley walked into the Big Massive Building. Hayley worked and Anya would Clean and finally Nap until 5:00 pm, Anya a Doctor would sson be returning to her Medical Job. Meanwhile Hayley took Notes and Spoke to People who are Important.

8:30 pm was When Mr Vladislaus Coming in.

Vladislaus Dragulia woke up, at 8:00 pm as the Sunset and he got up from his Coffin, Stretching while walking out of his Chambers and Dracula walked Outside of his Summer Palace and Tranformed into his Terrifying HellBeast Form and flew to his Company Building where He be working with Secretary Miss Hayley Johnson until 9:00 pm.

He missed his Homeland but he Always goes back to Live there than here.

Dracula arrived at 8:30, On Time and He Thought of All the Work He have to Do.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting and Pleasure

Anya Hair = Dark Brown Curly with Sandish Highlights (Carl Sandish Hair)

In This Chapter Dracula Meets _Miss Anya Davidson _who is the Best Friend and Sister-Like of Miss Hayley Johnson

Chapter 2

Meeting with Pleasure and Taking Interest

It was 8:38 pm When Dracula walked into his Massive Office, On the 25th Top Floor. Dracula Office was Indeed Massive with Black Carpet, Black Velvet Settees along Coffee Table with Clean-Cups and a Carved Wooden Desk from his Homeland Transylvania, Vaseria with a Black Wheel-Chair along Paperwork to be Looked at and Signed.

Dracula Sign when He Saw a lot of Paperwork on his Desk, This will take Forever to do But then Dracula laugh as He has Forever to Do Anything He wants, Desire, Do, Can and Need. Also He can Get Fresh Blood from a Hospital If He wanted.

Hayley Johnson sat in her Red-Soft-Velvet-Wheeled-Chair in her Medium-Small Office with Signing the Last Paperwork for Mr Vladislaus as He Stays Late at Night in his Office then She got up and Walked out of her Office to Mr Vladislaus. Hayley's Office was like Dracula's but Medium-Small and Red Settees and her Desk was also from Transylvania as Mr Vladislaus had Brought her It.

Dracula sat in his Black Wheeled-Chair behind his Desk and Leaned his Head down with 2 of His front Black Hair falling Forward and he closed his Blue Eyes. Hayley stood in Mr Vladislaus Office after She Knocked on his Office Door which has His Signia of a Dragon on Both Doors.

"Mr Vladislaus" Hayley said with Nervously in her Voice and Dracula looked up to Miss Hayley Johnson and opened his Blue Eyes and nodded his Head as a yes. Hayley Said

"Eh,...Mr...Vladislaus I'll Done Some of the Paperwork for You". and Mr Vladislaus Nodded with a Murmming a "Thank You" and Hayley Nodded and she then said

"I'm Going Home Now Mr Vladislaus, Do you want Something?". and Mr Vladislaus nodded a No and said

"No Thank You, Miss Johnson, Goodnight." and Hayley nodded and said

"Goodnight, Mr Vladislaus" and with that Hayley opened the Massive Signia Doors and walked out with the Doors closing. Dracula grabbed the Papers and started to Sign them as Fast as He Wanted.

Hayley waited outside for Anya as She a bit Late and Hayley started to Think of Mr Vladislaus, She heard Stories of Dracula as a Gorageses Lover, Dracula and Mr Vladislaus are like the Same people and Hayley wondered what it would Be like if She slept with him and Hayley didn't Mind Shareing him with her Best Friend Anya if Anya wanted to Experience Sex but that will Never Happen.

Hayley wants to Experience Sex but She a Virgin and sometimes She forgets She a Virgin and Anya is definiently a Virgin who spends her Time: Working Out, Resting and spends time doing Something Hayley does't Know, Hayley Sometimes Pity Anya who sits Alone While Herself Flirts with Other-Men.

Anya arrived in front of her Best Friend and got out to walk in front of Hayley while Breathing fast as She had to Get Ready and said

"I'm So Sorry Hayley, I got a Phone call from a Friend of Mine who wanted to Know about if I Free Sometime Soon" and Hayley Smiled and said

"It' Alright Anya, I Don't mind Waiting".

Mr Vladislaus finally Finished the Paperwork, Man, Why does it always take Forever?. Dracula started to Think of Anna Valerious but He knew She Dead and with Her Entire Family, Dracula, after becoming Alive again ,found out by Villagers that Anna Valerious was Killed Accidently By Gabriel Van Helsing While He was in his Wolf-Form.

Dracula got up from his Chair and Decided to go out into the Night for a Drink and so Dracula walked out of his Office, to the Elevator and after 20 minutes in the Elevator Dracula walked out of the Building and saw Miss Johnson Speaking to a Woman same Height as Hayley with Dark Brown Curly Hair with Sandish Highlights and Beautiful Light Brown Eyes with Toned-Pale Skin and Dracula saw her Face and Knew instant that She the Daughter of Carl the Fiar who assist in Killing Him with Gabriel Van Helsing as She has his Nose and Chin with is Eyebrows too.

Dracula had to Admit She is Beautiful, More Beautiful than Hayley or his Brides and Dracula knew instant He wanted to meet her. So Dracula walked over to Miss Johnson and the Mysterious woman.

Hayley heard Someone Behind her by the Sound of their Throat, She knew it is Mr Vladislaus and Hayley turned around and stood Straight then said

"Mr Vladislaus, Good Evening" and Hayley Smiled and Anya looked over Hayley Shoulder to see a Man with long Black Raven Hair pulled back into a Ponytail and his Skin Pale White along with Sky-Sea-Blue-Eyes and Anya looked at his Clothes and Saw he Wearing Black Jacket, Black Vest, Black Silk Shirt with Black Trousers along Black Boots and Anya knew This is Hayley Boss, Mr Vladislaus by the Description Hayley told her Once.

Dracula nodded and Smirked abit as He saw the woman look at his Face and Clothes and He replies

"Good Evening, Miss Johnson" and Dracula looks at the Mysterious woman and held out his Hand and says

"Who is this Mysterious Woman, May I Ask?" and Anya slid her Hand into his and said

"Name Anya Davidson, Mr Vladislaus, Please to Meet You" and Dracula brought her Toned-Pale-Hand to his Red-Lips and Whispered before He kiss it

"Please...Pleasure All Mine Miss Davidson" and Anya didn't Blush and Dracula thought that's abit Different and Hayley was abit Stunned and pretended to be abit Shocked and Dracula let go of Anya hand and Dracula bit Goodbye and Marie, Hayley got into the Car and Drove off with Anya Thinking

_Thats Weird but Normal._


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting again and Feeding

For those who don't know Count Vladislaus Dragulia is really Mr Vladislaus

Chapter 3

Meeting again and Feeding

Anya, Hayley arrived home and had dinner which of chips and chicken, glass of red ruby wine. Hayley subjected that they go out to a restraunent/bar and flirt with men but Anya tried to think of a reason not to go but failed.

She agreed.

Hayley ran into her room and searched through her closet and found a midnight blue dress along with strap high heels, strapless with trims of silver thread and the neckline show some cleavage off. Hayley put it on while doing her hair so it twirl as well as wavy and she added some lip gloss onto her lips and perfume so she smelled like flowers. The dress hugged her figure but looked a bit tight.

Anya found a beautiful red ruby dress along with red ruby high heels, the thread along on the dress against blood ink , it was strapless to hug her body showing off her sexy curves. The neckline show more of her cleavage than Hayley's. Anya brushed her curly hair and added some ruby ink lipstick then Anya put on her high heels and walked to the car outside while grabbing her ID, money, mobile phone.

Anya waited for Hayley and after 10 minutes, they drove off to a place called HA. After they arrived, Anya ordered their drinks then Hayley walked to the bar with her drink where a load of men sat chatting, gossiping about what ever and also their life. Hayley began to flirt with them while Anya watched then she turned away trying to focus on something else.

Anya knew she wasn't jealous but she felt alone, embarrassed, why had she agreed to this? Then she heard Hayley shout to her she going outside, probably to have a quickie with one of the men.

While Hayley standing in a dark alleyway as she drank her drink then she heard a man throat and turned around to….Mr Vladislaus who asked her what she doing here alone, unaccompanied? Hayley told him she with her best friend Anya who inside, Hayley realized she needs now to go back inside and find Anya.

Hayley went to go inside when Dracula gently pinned her against the other side of the wall, in a darker place and pressed his cold lips against her warm lips which she moaned, his cold dead body trapped hers gently as he kissed his way from her warm lips down to her warm, wet throat which pumped her delicious blood around her body then Dracula pulled his head away so his sharp fangs grew and his whispered a quick "Thank you" in her ear before he buried his fangs deep in her throat.

Dracula had to admit Hayley remind him of his youngest bride Aleera who dead, Hayley looked abit like Aleera but they aren't relative. Dracula admitted her blood tasted pure with sweetness and something, ah yes desire.

While Anya had enough and so she left and got into her car and drove to search for Hayley and she saw a man against a woman in a dark alleyway, so she stopped the car and got out while saying Hayley name and she reconized Hayley moans then she looked closer and saw the man isn't kissing Hayley's neck, he is biting her and Anya shouted out to the man and then he disappeared with Hayley collapsing onto the dirty floor. Anya ran over to Hayley, calling her name before helping her up and back to the car.

Anya drove off fast and back home where Anya helped Hayley into the house, up into her bedroom where Marie did her best to clean her face, neck up from the blood before bandaging her neck and helping her into bed then washing her hands and sitting in a armchair near the bed and falling asleep.

The next morning.

Anya got up early at 6:00 am and change into fresh clothes then calling in to say Hayley ill before getting some breakfeast on and after cooking bacon, eggs with toast and butter, Anya came into Hayley room to see Hayley awake and hungry.

While Hayley ate her breakfeast she told Anya what happened and what it felt like.

, ," Oh Marie, it was horrible, my god, it felt like dying or being raped, the pain", , Anya nodded her head as she Held Hayley hand in hers. Anya knew Hayley didn't want to talk anymore and also knew she so scared, probably never want to be alone then Anya asked

, ,"Hayley, what did this man look like?", , and Hayley thought for a moment before saying

, ,"I….can't remember, ," Anya nodded her head and took the empty plate downstairs while Hayley watch TV in her room with instruction from Anya to rest while Marie layed on the soft velvet settee as she tried to sleep but failed.

Hours later

Anya walked to the door, opened it to Mr Vladislaus standing there. Anya with surprise asked

, ,"Mr Vladislaus, what are you doing here?", , Dracula spoke with soft voice, pretending that he cares about Hayley.

, ,"Well I was told that my secretary was ill and I was concern so I came over to see and check on her and you, Miss Davison", , Anya shocked that Mr Vladislaus cares about her but also came all this way to see & check on Hayley but also her, she felt happy in a long time then Anya yawned with tiredness as well as covering her mouth, in front of Mr Vladislaus, Anya quickly said

, ,"Sorry, Mr Vladislaus, hadn't got much sleep last night after Hayley was nearly attacked", , Dracula laughed inside as Hayley wouldn't knew it was him who fed from her nor did Anya but he can't argue then Dracula thought of taking Anya out to dinner so he ask

, ,"Miss Davidson, would you like to come to dinner with me?", , Anya was taken back by the offer but she hadn't had a good time since she was in her teenager years, so this would hurt wouldn't it so she replied

, ,"Alright then, Mr Vladislaus, just me time to have a shower and change into a dress then we can go", , Dracula smirked and nodded as he replied

, ,"As you are, Miss Davidson", , Anya closed the door and ran upstairs into her bedroom through into her own bathroom where she stripped of her own clothes as she turned on her shower then stepped into the warm hot water where she let it drench her hair and skin before softly but fast washing her skin then washing her curly hair softly but fast then she rinced with letting the water washed away the blood, sweat and dirt finally She rinced again and stepped out with wrapping a white soft towel around her body and one around her hair before turning off the water of the shower.

Anya dried herself in the bathroom as well as her curly hair then she headed into her bedroom and looked through her closet and found a special dark purple strapless dress with a neckline to show little of her cleavage along gold glitter around the chest area with the straps over her both shoulders under her arms and the bottom reached above her knees and the thread of grey and sliver beautiful threaded together. The dress was zipped up at the back and the high heels with dark purple colour along with gold glitter.

Anya put on a dark purple pushed up bra along with dark purple laced up knickers with the laces black then she puts on the dark purple dress along with dark purple gold glitter high heels then she walks downstairs as she grabs her black leather zipped jacket and she opens the door and there stood Mr Vladislaus who eyed Anya as he looked her up and down, impressed of her dress and he admits to being drawn to her then Dracula said with a smirk

, ,"Miss Davidson, beautiful, simply beautiful", ,Anya blushed while Dracula held out his arm and she took it by hooking her arm with his. Dracula droved Anya to his own restrauntent with his own private room and Dracula pulled out a chair for Anya who sat down as she thanked him and she took off her jacket and draped it on her chair and Dracula sat in the other chair on the other side.

Soon they ordered dinner, as Anya ate her cut chicken and chips along Dracula drank his wine while chatting about each other but Dracula wanted to know about Anya so he ask

, ,"Miss Davidson, I'm asking would mind telling abit about yourself?", , Anya smiled and replied

, ,"Well okay, I was born in Transylvania, Vaseria soon after my parent's death, I moved to Rome where I met Hayley in college where we study Art, Language then we moved to Bucharest and brought a 2 bedroom house and I aqualified doctor skills and other but I did not get the job and so Hayley got the job as your secretary, oh and she told me about your dirty fantasies", , Anya laughed of the last 2 sentences so did Dracula who smirk and Anya ask Mr Vladislaus about himself,

He agreed.

, ,"I was born in Transylvania, Vaseria as well and when I was a adult my parents died and I moved to Bucharest where I brought a building and started my own businesses, hired Miss Hayley Johnson as my secretary and heard dirty fantasies about me", , Anya listened well as Dracula had done with her telling. They finished the evening off by laughting at each other moments.

Dracula drove Anya home and walked her to her door as Anya thanked Mr Vadislaus for the dinner.

Anya is about to open the door when she was turned around with Dracula pressing his cold dead lips against her warm alive lips along with pinning her to her door and trapped there by his body with her feet barely touching the ground. Then Dracula pulled away from Anya lips and trailed down to her throat where he playfully biting, sucking and kissing her neck while Anya moaned with her eyes closed and put her hand on the back of Mr Vladislaus hair then Dracula pulled down the left strap along with her bra strap and her medium breast swell fell out and Dracula smirked before he kissed, sucked and bited the sides of the breast before sucking on the nipple which was like a baby sucking on it's mothers nipple and Anya opened her eyes and looked down to see Mr Vladislaus sucking her breast nipple and she breathed hard, almost out of breathe as she moans then Dracula pulled away with his salvia wet dripping on her first nipple and Dracula pulled down the right strap along with her bra strap and kissed, sucked and bited the sides of the breast before sucking on the nipple like the first one and after minutes of sucking Dracula pulls away with his salvia wet dripping on her second nipple, admiring his work on her nipples then he kisses her on the mouth and pulls up her both bra straps and dress straps back onto her shoulders and then has a vision of something more.

_Anya against the door with her long slender pale legs wrapped around Dracula waist, her dress bottom resting on her hips with his right arm wrapped around her waist along with his left hand on the door with balanced and Dracula kissing Anya with passion then Dracula thrusted himself into Anya who trembled with pleasure while locked in kissing Mr Vladislaus then Dracula pulled away and said _

_, ,"I love you, Anya Davidson", ,Anya smile while blushing red and replies _

_, ,"I love you too, Mr Vladislaus", ,Dracula kissed Anya on the lips. _

The vision disappeared and Dracula blinked then let Anya go but kissed her goodbye and Anya walked into the house, upstairs to her bedroom where she change into a nightgown, got into bed and fell asleep.

Dracula flew back to his Summer Palace and looked out of his chamber window before heading into his rock solid coffins and before he closed his blue eyes,

He thought of Anya Davidson with finally believing that he has fallen in love Anya Davidson just as she has done with him.


End file.
